Updated Valk Guide (7/29/12
The valk is a very strong char in Cronous.Now here's your skills and lvling guide: Lvl 1-8 At this point you are just starting, try lvling a bit in Castle Cronous with your begginer dagger, I would suggest getting to lvl 8 or so. At this point you should have enough items to sell and buy a bow Lvl 8-15 You now have a bow and I will tell you now that distance is your friend, the farther away you get from a target the better. Now try going to the Underground Sewers to lvl, this will also let you get the Avalon Jewelery that you will use for a long time. As for skills, puit as many into Aura as you can, since this skill gives damage and def. Also start to put as many as you can into Ranged Mastery under basic skills. Skills will look like below Ranged Mastery- 3 Aura- 4 Save the rest of your skill points for later skills. Lvl 15-25 Ok, now you are really starting to be a valk, you`ll notice that your damage will start to out-weigh that of any other class now. From here on its your choice where you want to lvl, Cavus is a good start, but you might find that boring after awhile and try Temple Road. Heres where you also get one of your best skills, Deadly Assault, this skill is an amazing damage dealer that will take out things quickly. Continue to put points into Ranged Mastery and Aura, but make sure to keep Deadly Assault up to. Skills will look like below. Ranged Mastery- 8 Aura- 9 Deadly Assault- 1 Continue to save other points. Or try something that you are curious about. Lvl 25-37 You now are a damage dealer, congratulations! You now have close to twice or more the damage of any other class. Lvling now is a bit boring, since anythign you can kill is not worth much XP. Try to go as far as you can into the Mountanus maps, I suggest working your way though, since this will let you make sure you are jumping in to soon. At a certian point though you will reach Mountanus Floor 4 and the lvling gets boring until you are high enough to go to a new map. The only drawback to being this lvl is that you are now having to be careful where you put skill points,as each one is becoming increasingly important. At this point your Ranged Mastery should be at lvl 10 and you are done with it. Now focus on Deadly Assault and Aura. Skill will look like below. Ranged Mastery- 10 Aura- 15 Deadly Assault- 9 Save the 4 points left over. Lvl 37-40 This is a short period, but you will see why in a minute. You now are a great adition to any party trying to lvl. Try lvling it Chakras, until lvl 40. this will be fast and easy to do since anything there will die easy underneath you great Deadly Assault. Once you have reached lvl 40 you are now ready to re-skill and put everything the way it should be. You can do this by going to the re-skill NPC in Castle Cronous. He is to the right of Eaten, if you need help finding him just ask someone to show you. Once you have gotten all of your skills back put them into the following skills. Ranged Mastery- 10 Haste- 17 Bind- 1 Deadly Assault- 9 Burst- 1 Wail of Valkyrie- 1 Feather step-1 Aura-1 This should be all the skill points you have, unless u dont have any leftover for aura and featherstep, wait till next 2 lvls and put those 2 into them. Lvl 40-45 The easy lvls, you now have maximum damage and enough skills to make it happen. Try to lvl in Chakras more, preferably near the Kaineus entrance. Continue to put skill points into Haste and Dealy Assault. At lvl 45 you get your first and only AoE skill, Crushing Fall, this skill is your best friend forever and even longer. Put 1 point into it since that is all you can. Skills will look like below. Ranged Mastery- 10 Haste- 19 Bind- 1 Deadly Assault- 13 Burst- 1 Wail of Valkyrie- 1 Crushing Fall- 1 Aura-1 Feater steo 1 Lvl 45-50 You now dont have to worry about getting into mobs with many monsters, since you can now take them all out with one shot. Lvl in chakras some more, yes I know its becoming boring, and try to get large groups and kill them all at once. At this lvl put as many points into Crushing fall as you can and pick either Aura or Deadly Assault to max out first. I suggest haste. Heres what my skills looked like that this point. Ranged Mastery- 10 Haste- 20 Bind- 1 Deadly Assault- 14 Burst- 1 Wail of Valkyrie- 1 Crushing Fall- 2 Lvl 50-60 You now are a supreme damage dealer with great skills. Get someone to help you lvl in AoB or try and solo it, but be very careful. Max whatever skill you didnt from the last segment, either Haste or Deadly Assault. You now have the highest damage dealing skill in the game, Deadly Assault. Now max Crushing fall as much as you can. I also put one point into shadow for when I farm things and don`t feel like killing myself, I just let Shadow kill and I watch, don't think it will lvl for you. Skill should look something like below. Ranged Mastery- 10 Haste- 20 Bind- 1 Deadly Assault- 20 Burst- 1 Wail of Valkyrie- 1 Crushing Fall- 6 Shadow- 1 (Optional) Lvl 60-65 Now the game really begins. Solo lvl in AoB or get a good party to go to Malus-Ora. You now are starting to have skill points left over, so anything that doesnt go into Crushing Fall should go into Aura, so that at lvl 90 you can get Damage Enchanter. Skills at lvl 65 should look like this. Ranged Mastery- 10 Aura- 2 Haste- 20 Bind- 1 Deadly Assault- 20 Burst- 1 Wail of Valkyrie- 1 Crushing Fall- 8 Shadow- 1 (Optional/if not put point into Haste) Lvl 65-70 Alright, lvling now become a pain, so it really is just time. Solo Malus-Ora or get a good party to Forgotten Pathway. You now have all the skill you will ever need and wont be changing a thing. Put points into Crushing Fall when you can, and put the rest into Aura. Skills will look like ones below at lvl 70. Ranged Mastery- 10 Aura- 6 Haste- 20 Bind- 1 Deadly Assault- 20 Burst- 1 Wail of Valkyrie- 1 Crushing Fall- 9 Shadow- 1 (Optional/if not put point into Aura) Lvl 70-80 You now have to have complete and total patience. Get a party to Forgotten Pathway and lvl all day long. Skill points should be obvious now, since you only canp ut one more into Crushing fall, the rest will go into Haste. Skills look like below. Ranged Mastery- 10/maxed Aurt- 10 Haste- 20/maxed Bind- 1 Deadly Assault- 20/maxed Burst- 1 Wail of Valkyrie- 1 Crushing Fall- 10/maxed Shadow- 1 (Optional/if not put point into Haste) Lvl 80-90 The possibilities are now endless. Do what you want and stick with it. I will show you how you should look at lvl 90. I suggest getting a Skill Intial and getting rid of Shadow, Wail of Valkyrie, and Burst. Ranged Mastery- 10/maxed Haste- 20/maxed Aura- 20/maxed Bind- 1 Deadly Assault- 20/maxed Crushing Fall- 10/maxed You have 8 points left over now. Lvl 90-100 You now only can get the advanced skills, so save up points and get them. Skills look like below. Ranged Mastery- 10/maxed Haste- 20/maxed Aura- 20/maxed Bind- 1 Deadly Assault- 20/maxed Crushing Fall- 10/maxed LV Booster MP&HP- 2 Damage Enchanter- 2 I hope this guide will help you.